terrariafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hardmode
Hardmode – świat na poziomie trudnym. Zostaje on aktywowany na zawsze po zabiciu Wall of Flesha na danym świecie. Hardmode wprowadza na świat dodatkowe biomy – Underground Corruption lub Underground Crimson oraz Hallow. Corruption/Crimson i Hallow na tym poziomie świata będą rozszerzać swoje granice do momentu, w którym pochłoną cały świat. Demon Altar oraz Crimson Altar można zniszczyć po aktywowaniu Hardmode za pomocą Pwnhammera, rozbicie ich spowoduje pojawienie się nowych rud. Wraz z podstawowymi przeciwnikami, tryb trudny dodaje do gry nowe i ulepszone stworzenia. Wzrastają również ceny przedmiotów i drop monet. Wraz z aktywowaniem Hardmode do zdobycia możliwe do zdobycia stają się nowe bronie, zbroje, akcesoria oraz inne przydatne przedmioty, które są czasem niezbędne, by stawić czoła Hardmodowym wyzwaniom. Niektóre z nich mogą zostać zakupione, dropnięte lub stworzone za pomocą nowych materiałów. __TOC__ Biomy Pokonanie Wall of Flesha wywoła napis „ ”. W tym samym czasie zostaną wygenerowane dwa nowe biomy, które zastąpią inne, tworząc kształt litery „V” rozpoczynający się na samym środku Underworld. *Hallow i Underground Hallow generują się na każdym świecie. *Underground Corruption generuje się na światach zawierających Corruption od początku. *Underground Crimson generuje się na światach zaweirających Crimson od początku. Underground Corruption/Crimson zastępują stone, sand, ice oraz snow. Underground Jungle nie zawiera tych materiałów, więc nic się w niej nie zmienia. Jednakże mud będzie zmieniał się później po kontakcie z tymi biomami. Hallow to całkowicie nowy biom z innym motywem, wyglądający jak krajobraz z bajki. Na powierzchni tłem są tęcze, drzewa są kolorowe, a przeciwnicy wyglądają bardzo niewinnie (jak na przykład Unicorn czy Pixie). Jednak nie można się na to nabrać – stwory z Hallow są szybkie, nieprzewidywalne i zabójcze. Rozprzestrzenianie Nowe biomy rozprzestrzeniają się w Hardmode szybko i aktywnie. * Będą one przemieniać bloki stone, sand, ice oraz grass, które są nawet trzy bloki dalej. * Niemal wszystkie inne bloki są odporne na przemianę. * Mud może spowolnić Corruption i Crimson, ale nie całkowicie je zatrzymać, gdyż zostanie on przemieniony w dirt po jakimś czasie. Przemiana nie działa na mud otoczony mushroom grass. Hallow nie może zmienić mud. * Hallow i Corruption nie mogą przemieniać siebie nawzajem. Te biomy będą się rozprzestrzeniać aż opanują cały świat. Rudy Wall of Flesh zawsze po śmierci dropi Pwnhammer, który używany jest do niszczenia Demon Altarów oraz Crimson Altarów (można to jednak robić tylko na Hardmodowym świecie, próba zniszczenia Altarów w prehardmodowym terenie nic nie da). Pierwsze trzy zniszczone Altary sprawią, że na świecie pojawią się nowe rudy, w następującej kolejności: * Pierwszy zniszczony Altar wygeneruje Cobalt Ore lub Palladium Ore. * Drugi zniszczony Altar wygeneruje Mythril Ore lub Orichalcum Ore. * Trzeci zniszczony Altar wygeneruje Adamantite Ore lub Titanium Ore. Nowe rudy zastąpią istniejące na świecie bloki. Po zniszczeniu jednego dowolnego Altara w pobliżu zespawnują się 1-3 Wraithy. Zniszczenie trzech Altarów rozpocznie cykl od nowa, z tym, że kolejne cykle będą generowały o połowę mniej bloków rud od poprzedniego. Za każdym razem, kiedy zniszczony zostaje jakiś Altar, istnieje szansa, że blok skały zostanie zastąpiony ebonstone/crimstone lub pearlstone, co z kolei sprawi, że biom Corruption, Crimsone lub Hallow będą mogły się rozrosnąć od nowa, nawet po ich poprzednim oczyszczeniu. Bossowie * Duke Fishron to wielki świnio-rybo-smok, znajdujący się w Oceanie. Można go wezwać, używając Truffle Worm, które spawnują się tylko w Hardmode. Trzy nowe mechaniczne warianty bossów można wezwać, używając nowych przedmiotów: * Destroyer to Hardmodowa wersja Eater of Worlds i wezwać go można za pomocą Mechanical Worm. Mimo, że Eater of Worlds może zostać przyzwany tylko w świecie z Corruption, Destroyer może zostać wezwany nawet, jeśli świat zawiera Crimson. * Twins to Hardmodowa wersja Eye of Cthulhu i wezwać je można za pomocą Mechanical Eye. * Skeletron Prime to Hardmodowa wersja Skeletrona i wezwać go można za pomocą Mechanical Skull. * Ocram to Hardmodowa wersja Brain of Cthulhu i wezwać go można za pomocą Suspicious Looking Skull. (Jest on jednak dostępny tylko w wersji konsolowej gry i nie jest potrzebny do odblokowania plantery w wersji komputerowej) Po pokonaniu wszystkich Mechanicznych Bossów, do wezwania staje się możliwa Plantera. * Plantera to wielki roślinopodobny potwór, wzywany przez zniszczenie Plantera's Bulb w Underground Jungle Po zabiciu Plantery i posiadaniu Temple Key, dostępny staje się Golem. * Golem to duży boss, znajdujący się w Lihzahrd Temple. Wszystkie Pre-hardmodowe Bossy wciąż są dostępne w Hardmode. Post-plantera Po pokonaniu Plantery świat przechodzi jeszcze jedną znaczącą transformację: * Jeszcze trudniejsi przeciwnicy spawnują się w Dungeonie. * Rozprzestrzenianie Hallow i Corruption/Crimson zostaje spowolnione. * NPC Cyborg jest dostępny * NPC Truffle sprzedaje Autohammer potrzebny do robienia Shroomite Bars. Przeciwnicy • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Zajrzyj do Hallow, Underground Hallow, Corruption, Underground Corruption, Crimson oraz Underground Crimson, by odnaleźć pełną listę przeciwników tam się spawnujących. Eventy W Hardmode można aktywować kilka nowych wydarzeń: * Snow Globe jest dostępny do zdobycia, dzięki niemu można wezwać Frost Legion. * Pirate Invasion może zostać uaktywniona przez Pirate Map, lub automatycznie nad ranem. * Solar Eclipse działają podobnie do Blood Moon, z tą różnicą, że dzieje się to podczas dnia i dopiero po pokonaniu dowolnego Hardmodowego Bossa. Podczas tego wydarzenia spawnują się wyjątkowe i potężne stwory, takie jak Reaper, Vampire, Swamp Thing, Frankenstein czy Eyezor. * Pumpkin Moon to jeden z najtrudniejszych wyzwań. Można go aktywować nocą, używając Pumpkin Moon Medallion. Księżyc zmieni się wtedy w straszną dynię. Podczas tego wydarzenia spawnują się Scarecrow, Splinterling, Hellhound, Poltergeist, Headless Horseman, mini-boss Mourning Wood oraz Boss Pumpking. Event kończy się po piętnastu rundach lub o świcie. * Frost Moon jest najtrudniejszym wydarzeniem w grze. Aktywuje się go w nocy, poprzez użycie Naughty Present. Podczas Eventu spawnuje się wielu przeciwników, w tym najtrudniejsi w grze. Wydarzenie kończy się po dwudziestu rundach lub o świcie. Category:Poziomy świata